


Tough Morality

by HeroFizzer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl/Girl, Light Bondage, Multi, POV Second Person, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Two Digimon have a lusting for you: One the lovely Angewomon, the other a seductive LadyDevimon. Both want you for a variety of needs, and though you do agree to have turns with them, the relationship shows that some things just don't work out as well as they should. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 3





	Tough Morality

“Good morning.”

Those were the first words you heard upon waking up, seeing the eye-covering helmet of the tall woman looming over you. She had such a heavenly presence to her, with her long blonde hair flowing all over the place, that you had to ask yourself: Did you die and go to heaven?

No, that would be silly, as you had your own thoughts on what death was like.

Instead, this was Angewomon, a digital monster that you had run into a long time ago within the digital world. She was found as a small dog-like creature back then, however, she had soon reached this 'Ultimate' form after enough practice. It seemed connected to this Digivice thing that you found when you stumbled upon this world, though how she could keep it for so long without de-evolving was beyond you.

“Did you sleep well, my master?” Angewomon asked, petting your hair.

“Yeah, fine, I guess,” you grumbled, sitting upright in the bed you found yourself in, “you know, you don't have to call me master. I have a name...”

“Master is my preference for you,” Angewomon said as she held you close to her bosom, “and honestly, after all we had been through the last night has warranted that title.”

“Last night?” You looked around at the cloudy void you inhabited, seeing almost no end, and thus no darkness. You had no idea if it even was night or day, though you suppose the angelic digital being would know better than you. “Right, I guess it...hm.” You studied Angewomon again, noticing that she had a collar around her neck with a leash leading down between her legs. The handle wasn't in your hands, but you wager it saw a lot of use between the two of you.

“It got...rather wild,” Angewomon noted. She blushed hard, rubbing her cheek as she felt the warmth. “I didn't think it could ever feel that good, although...I suppose I'm starting to feel the influences of the other.” There was disdain in her voice, her teeth clenching together as she mentioned this 'other'.

“Oh...right. Well, it's not really my fault there, is it?”

“Excuse you, master!” Angewomon shouted in a huff. “Are you placing the blame on me?!”

“Maybe. Maybe not,” you said with a simple shrug. “I just know it's better having you two fight for me like this rather than destroying the digital world.”

“I had a good reason for defending the realm!”

“Yeah, me. That's not a good reason to almost atomize the whole place.”

As your brain began to wake up, you started to remember everything surrounding yourself and Angewomon; while she was yours to command in battle, like a 'partner' of sorts, there was another in the land that seemed jealous of your relationship. This being was named 'LadyDevimon', basically acting as the equivalent of the devil in the digital world, particularly due to her name and attire. How she was jealous of what you and Angewomon had was a mystery to you, as you never really thought there was anything going on between the two of you, although it definitely struck a nerve in your Digimon partner.

The war they fought just over you was...well, it was something else. You had heard stories of the digital world being under threat of attacks over the years, including one that was from a Digimon representing the physical form of the apocalypse, complete with hot and cold running water. But to be the reason that two women were about to destroy the world because of how physically powerful they were? Yeah, you didn't want that, although even you didn't quite understand what it was about you that made you so special.

At the very least, you managed to stop the two, and come to a compromise between them; one gets a period of time with one girl, while the other would get time with you afterward. That didn't always work out for obvious reasons, but at least the digital world wasn't about to be destroyed over the case of jealous love.

“Now that you're awake,” Angewomon said, spreading her wings out, “shall we presume our sexual intercourse with one another?” As she stood up, you were reminded just how tall the angelic beauty was, with her body looming over you. She wasn't amazonian in any manner, having such a slender frame and a chest exposed for your gaze, but you weren't concerned with either of those. Just the fact she stood so tall over you and wanted to be submissive was half the fun with her.

You grinned from ear to ear as your divine Digimon rolled onto her hands and knees, allowing you to plow her heavens with your rod. She gave her rear a shake to get your attention, though your eyes were already there thanks to the sight of her fluids dripping from her snatch. She had pushed the fabric of her outfit to the side, letting you see the moistened left behind by filthy thoughts of getting reamed by your dick.

Standing behind her tall physique, you massaged at her folds with your tip, hearing her moan through open lips. Once it slid in with ease, the angel cooed from the push into her canal, stretched to fit your girth. Even for her stature, you held some thickness in the shaft that pleased her so well.

Reaching around for her chest proved to be difficult, even when your entire length had been fitted inside her muff. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't grab hold of her holy orbs and massage them, even as she was down for you.

"What's wrong, my master?" Angewomon teased. "Are you in need of assistance to get ourselves started?"

"No no, it's fine…" you said. "I was just trying to…mph…"

Before you could justify your hesitance, Angewomon began to rock her ass from side to side, looking back at you with a delightful smirk. It was clear she was having fun by playing with your cock, allowing it to move around in her canal while teasing you with her behind.

As good as it felt, you managed to grab hold of her behind, giving it a firm squeeze while rearing back for your own control. Before that, Angewomon held her leash up for you and asked, "Don't you wish to treat me like your bitch, master?"

Hearing her ask such a question in that divine voice, you were more than willing to do so, taking it from her hand and giving it a tug. You even wrapped it around your fist just to shorten the distance, forcing her head to rear back. Once that was done, you were ready to give her a holy lesson that no other could teach her.

As you kept your grasp on the leash, it caused Angewomon's collar against her throat, causing her tongue to stick from her mouth. As if fighting off an urge, she dug her nails into the sheets, wanting you to keep your control over her. Though it wasn't causing punishment on her end, it was oddly arousing to have someone of flesh and bone show dominance over her digital physique.

You were getting close to making the angel gush, but then something else distracted the both of you. Even though her eyes were hidden under her helm, you could feel the deadly gaze of Angewomon as her rival entered into her realm without precedence.

“There you are...” growled LadyDevimon, stepping out from the pillar of fire before it vanished. “How dare you keep the master away from me like this? And don't even bother telling me that you lost track of the time, because I know for a fact you didn't!”

Angeomon scoffed at the accusation. “Is that because I came in and interrupted your fun times? It's only because you were growing impatient...”

“That was because you hogged him to yourself!” growled LadyDevimon. “Do I have to fight you again for his member?!”

“Guys, guys, stop...” you said, holding your arms up to try and keep them at bay. It was hard to do since you were so small compared to the two taller babes surrounding you. You figured it was, perhaps, three feet in a height difference between you and them, but they could still hear you as they leered at one another. “This is what's been causing all the issues we've been having, remember? Almost destroyed a world?”

“The mortal master is right,” LadyDevimon, “although I was aggravated by the fact you were partnered with him from the very start...”

“I suppose you just weren't lucky enough,” Angewomon said, sticking her tongue out at the devilish woman, “but the fact we're still here arguing about this is – AGHK!”

Being smaller than the two and just a little helpless, you couldn't help but watch as LadyDevimon grabbed hold of Angewomon's leash, pulling her in close to her face. “Yes, it IS frustrating that despite our truce, here we are still fighting about it,” said LadyDevimon. “I propose we actually do something about it, then.”

“And what's that, exactly?” you asked, crossing your arms as LadyDevimon continued to choke Angewomon with the harsh tug of her color.

“This!” LadyDevimon proceeded to pull Angewomon close, with their lips coming together out of nowhere. Your eyes grew wide in shock, as you hadn't expected the devilish digital damsel to pull such a move.

As she was allowed to breathe, Angewomon's cheeks turned red again, though it was much deeper than before. Her hand pressed against her chest, she was left speechless by the sudden sign of affection from her devilish counterpart. “What...what brought that upon you?”

“A realization,” LadyDevimon said, grinning with her sharpened teeth revealed as she wiped her lips, “that if we're going to argue and share our master, we may just have to settle this another way; simply, we bang one another.”

The thought of two tall women having epic sex of that magnitude aroused you, so much so that your boner rose up without any trouble. Your angelic partner was clearly flabbergasted, taken aback by the suggestion brought up by the devilish woman. “But I'm not attracted to you like that!” Angewomon replied.

“Nor am I,” cackled LadyDevimon, “but that doesn't mean there aren't ways I can take my anger out on you sexually.” The devilish Digimon proceeded to kick Angewomon onto the bed, forcing your angelic partner onto her back. LadyDevimon then proceeded to pin her down by her wrists, cackling loudly while glaring into her eyes. You were merely an observer for their interactions now, not unlike what had happened before. But at least now this was a show you could observe proudly, without concern that this would be the end of the digital world.

With loud moans, Angewomon turned her head to the side, sucking on her lower lip as LadyDevimon began to grind their crotches together. Though their bodies were still fully covered in their battle garments, that seemed to change rather quickly. The digital nature of their bodies caused them to vanish, disintegrating before your eyes as if their coding had changed. They quickly became naked, their bodies revealing their skin underneath, with Angewomon's pale skin being rubbed by LadyDevimon's pale blue.

You observed from afar, watching as their pussies grew damp and wet thanks to the friction created by the devilish Digimon. You were tempted to get between them and taste their nectar, wanting a taste of their digital muffs, yet you hold back, knowing that if you showed favoritism right on the spot, you were bound to create even worse friction between the two, and it was far from what you were looking for currently.

You just wanted that hot lesbian action to keep going.

LadyDevimon sat back atop Angewomon's body, raising the other woman's angelic leg as she pushed their crotches closer together. Having the control over your established partner, the devilish woman bumped away at her crotch, while you stroke your cock at the sight of the pair. It was the hottest thing you had laid your eyes on, as there were very few anthropomorphic Digimon around their world, and of course, they towered over you with their height.

Grabbing hold of her leash, LadyDevimon pulled Angewomon up after some time, bringing her in for another long kiss. She even removed the angelic creature's helm, finally revealing her beautiful green eyes underneath. You could finally see the expression in her gaze, realizing just how flushed she was getting from these arousing interactions with her hellish counterpart. Her eyelids were half shut, sighing into the devil's mouth while their breasts squeezed together.

Soon, LadyDevimon removed herself from Angewomon, leaving the angel panting loudly, her hips grinding atop the bed as she pleaded for more. “Patience, my angelic slut,” LadyDevimon said, kneeling before the heavenly woman, “I just want to get a taste of heaven.”

Angewomon shivered as the tongue slipped through her folds, her head arched back while LadyDevimon ate away at her muff. The tongue was much longer than that of any human, though you anticipated this, having experienced its length in more ways than one. It was almost serpent-like in its form as well, managing to tickle away at the furthest end of your angelic partner's canal.

You decided to bring yourself into the interactions somehow, giving Angewomon something to feast on while LadyDevimon tasted her sweetness. Your cock was long and hard, having grown aroused by the sight of two tall ladies making out and grinding their cunts together. Your partner was more than willing to suck on your dong, her jaw opens widely as she looked up at you with begging eyes as you stood on the bed to meet with her face. She brought her lips over your shaft, happy to suckle on the tip while you rested your hands atop her head.

While you were distracting by feeding Angewomon your rod, LadyDevimon continued to munch away at the muff, eyeing you both through the red eyes sewn into her mask. She was cackling hard, as she saw that the angel's leash was between your legs. With this knowledge in her mind, while you were too fixated on the angel's oral skills, she of course couldn't resist pulling a fast one on you.

She gave the leash a hard pull, causing the steel chain to pull against your crotch. Your balls were pushed into the base of your shaft, as well as the taint. It almost rode up into your ass as well, though you were thankful it just barely pressed into your asshole, but just the crack. The devilish woman still used it to saw against your hide, pulling Angewoman in towards your shaft. She was amused as she heard the blonde gluck against your rod, trying to pull back from the forced oral that LadyDevimon was putting her through. Still, you couldn't deny that it actually felt good on your dick.

Angewomon's saliva spilled onto your shaft, pooling up at the base and on her lower lip. She was growling loudly even as she held her mouth wide open, mostly thanks to the continuous muff diving brought upon her by LadyDevimon. Her heaving sounded like panting as a result, unable to close her jaw out of fear of biting down on your boner. It still felt good, especially given how your erection was drowning in her saliva at this point.

After getting enough of Angewomon's holy honey, LadyDevimon removed her tongue from the snatch, licking off any secretion remaining on her lips. Still holding into the leash, she took one glance at your behind and decided to have further fun with her tongue.

You shivered as it slithered against your asshole, causing you to grab Angewomon by her gold locks and pull her yo the base. The devilish woman teased it hard, tickling away at the entrance while you felt arousal wash over you. Your eyelids flickered wildly as the lashing was fast and frequent, though you clenched up out of concern that she could likely slip through if you weren't cautious.

All the while you held onto Angewomon's hair, the Digimon choking on your length. She tried her best to push away, but despite her Ultimate level evolution and strength, it didn't seem like she was any match for the horny energy you were showcasing. The angelic blonde still gagged, her saliva pooling from her mouth as you kept her close, gasping through the little pockets around your dong for air.

"Yes, this is just what I want to see," LadyDevimon said, pulling back from your ass, "an entity of good being submissive to the embodiment of evil. And then there is my master, my lover…"

It was an odd choice for her to call you her master, as she was the one showing dominance over your ass in that moment.

The tickling tongue became too much, and even as LadyDevimon held the chain you were holding Angewomon close, ready to release your jizz down her gullet. The anthropomorphic angel creature held you close while the sees traveled down her throat, doing her best to swallow it in one gulp. As your stream was faster than how she could inhale it, that led to further gagging on her part, though your devilish lover naturally found it entertaining.

When you pulled away, LadyDevimon finally let go of the leash, letting it drop from between your legs and freeing Angewomon from her grasp. Once your crown was pulled from her lips, you let out a few more squirts of your creamy fluids,letting it splash out on her face. "That was…far too rough…"

"You're just embarrassed that he learned to be rough from me!" cackled LadyDevimon, although it wasn't as if you were being aggressive on purpose. "But you've already had a proper taste of the master, it's only fair that he shares his nectar with me now." The devil held you close to her chest from behind, grinning from ear to ear as your head was against her ghastly blue bosom. Angewomon growled, aggravated that she didn't have a full turn, and yet her argument was fair.

"Tell me, my dear master," LadyDevimon teased as she let your head squeeze into her bosom, "has the pure one even let you sodomize her yet?"

Angewomon covered her mouth, hiding the rosy color her cheeks were taking on. "It's such an impure act for me to do. Even with this collar and leash leaving me as his property such an act is far too lewd!"

"For you," laughed the devil as she petted your hair, "but nothing is too taboo for me!"

She then let you drop back down to the bed, laying next to Angewomon. The devil grabbed hold of the leash, yanking hard on it to pull the blonde Digimon near the bedpost. After her chain was tied around the poll, Angewomon was left with little distance to interrupt you or her, allowing her to freely sit atop your lap.

"Now then," LadyDevimon said with a grin, rubbing her hands together playfully, "let's finally have some real fun!"

The devil then proceeded to squat atop your frame, her legs resting on the cloudy ground as she was too tall for you otherwise. You groaned as she pushed your shaft against her anus, looking to get it deep inside her. She almost strained herself rocking atop your cock, but after enough work it punctured her asshole, with a cackling squeal escaping through her open mouth.

"Fuck yes!" LadyDevimon cried out. "Your cock is deep in my ass! Oh, fuck, it feels so good stuff in me! It's really stretching me out!"

In reality you weren't doing that much, as this was far from the first time you had anal sex with the lady. But it was just as tight and snug as the first time you penetrated her, making for a comfy fit on your dick. LadyDevimon was the one taking the lead, rocking atop your cock while it penetrated her tunnel. “Master, your cock is so incredible! I feel it pining away so deep inside my asshole! Sodomize it! Sodomize me, master! My ass can take so much!”

You were ignorant of Angewomon as LadyDevimon continued to grind on top of you, her fingers in her ears as she tried to ignore the cries of anguish her devilish counterpart shouted, ironically, from the heavens. Once you did see it, you realized she was ashamed to be in the presence of such an action, or even that the pale blue Digimon was using the word she considered sacrilege. 

“Such vulgarity...” Angewomon said with an uncomfortable shiver. “Have you no shame in my presence?”

“Shame?!” LadyDevimon said, cackling loudly as she stopped grinding atop you. “Sweetheart, you have been lusting over the master since the day you first took that form! And the things he tells me you do together...that collar and leash aside!”

Angewomon stood up, her breasts bouncing with the motions. “Wh-What did he tell you?! My master, you promised me you would keep those things secret!”

“She got them out of me, promise!” you replied. It was the truth, of course; she had promised to put wax on certain places of your body if you didn't fess up to such things, and even you weren't ready for that kind of action.

“Oh, the things you and your holier than thou attitude have done...” LadyDevimon said, loving every second the angel blushed from humiliation. “I bet if there actually were a Digigod for you to follow orders from even they would shun you from the pearly gates.” 

“Now stop that!” Angewomon barked. “Just because master has gone through -my- pearly gates, that doesn't give you any right to think I'm unqualified for heaven!”

You rolled your eyes. At this point you started to ask yourself if either of them even knew what they were saying.

“You can say it all you want, but honestly, how much different from me are you, really?” LadyDevimon helped you sit up, pushing your face between her breasts. This time, as you were facing her bosom, you were stuffed rather deep between her mounds, which was a first even for you with either of these tall digital babes. You were unable to resist the soft and cushioned space you were between, holding your hands against the devil woman's mounds and giving them a firm squeeze.

“See? He loves my tits!” LadyDevimon said before sticking her tongue out at your digital partner. “Too bad you can't have something as plump and big as these!”

“Excuse you? My breasts are not to be taunted!” Angewomon shouted. “They are still within reasonable size to yours, after all.”

“Then why don't you try and get yourself out of that leash and we can begin to compare?”

As if she didn't expect it, LadyDevimon was surprised that Angewomon unbuckled the collar, letting it off as she moved towards you. Rubbing her throat, she then brought you back down to the bed, purposefully sitting atop your face as she pushed her chest against that of the devil woman. “You see?” Angewomon moaned, intentionally shifting about so her pussy was atop your head. “They are much firmer than your boobs!”

“Ridiculous!” LadyDevimon groaned, her nipples poking against that of the angelic Digimon. “My tits are clearly much bouncier.” As the two argued, your face was smothered in Angewomon's crotch, though you weren't going to complain. Even if you were the second one to eat from her holy hole, you were about to enjoy the nectar that dripped out. You brought your tongue out against her folds, hearing her moan as her body tensed up.

Even if she didn't realize she was doing it, the angel Digimon squeezed her legs together around your head, causing some straining. Yet at the same time, you were enjoying it, as evidenced by your cock twitching about inside LadyDevimon's asshole. She could feel that movement as well, enticing her to grin from ear to ear as she jutted her chest into the blonde. It was an act of intimidation on her part, showing her dominance over the holy digital creature.

“How are you feeling?” LadyDevimon asked Angewomon. “Do you need a kiss? Are you looking to put those luscious lips somewhere, but the master is too preoccupied?”

“I wouldn't wish to be kissed by you,” Angewomon said, turning her head away, “not in a million years!”

“I like to think you feel otherwise.” Using her claw-like fingers, LadyDevimon turned Angewomon to face her, pulling her in for a kiss that sent shivers down the blonde Digimon's spine. As hard as she tried to fight it off, your partner in the digital world couldn't resist, brushing her hands over the devil's arms and embraced the kiss, presumably with tongue in the mouth.

Your tongue was still buried deep inside Angewomon's snatch, flicking against her canal and however deep you could get it. That caused the angel to moan into LadyDevimon's mouth, her nostrils flaring up as you were bringing her closer to the point of a climax. She rode it out for a while before quivering atop your face, spraying it down with her fluids as they splashed out of her canal. The devil laughed, using the opportunity to drop her ass down harder on your rod as it pushed deep inside her rectal tunnel.

“No, no...” Angewomon groaned, her lips loose from LadyDevimon after you drained her of her fluids, “you can't...you can't take my master's seed!”

“Wanna bet?” cackled LadyDevimon. “The master owes me his seed after I made him dump a load into your mouth, after all.”

“That shouldn't count!” whined Angewomon. Despite her protests, the devilish woman kept dropping atop your lap until you peaked, veins pumping hard against her tunnel until the bitter end. She stared in horror as LadyDevimon cried out in blissful anguish, with her anal cavity filling up with your seed. It was a lot for her to take, even after having stretched it out before in the past. The creamy jizz oozed from her anus, dripping down your dick. Just as you were finished, the blue skinned digital woman leaned back, her fingers fiddling away at her snatch before releasing her liquids. She of course pulled her clit back, shifting the aim of her stream to hit the angelic woman, who seemed disgusted to be hit with her fluids. You wager it was merely because, of all people, it was coming from her rival.

LadyDevimon then popped your cock from her ass, grunting as she managed to push more of your seed out of her anus. She clenched it back up as she saw further advantage to this, and pivoted atop the bed, her ass ready to face your angelic partner. Angewomon was too exhausted from her climax to back away, allowing her devilish rival to shove her face right between her cheeks. “Go on, you want more of a taste of your master, don't you?” cackled LadyDevimon. “Oh yes, go ahead and eat out of my sodomized asshole! Feast on the seed that he left behind!”

You snuck out from under the angel, finally able to wipe her lubrication off your face. You observed for a while as LadyDevimon continued to hold her face against her asshole, forcing her to feast on the cum you left inside her. You then took notice of how Angewomon's ass looked, holding interest in how you two had never really done it in that hole at this point.

And of course, her devilish rival took note of your gaze. "Master, are you hoping to sodomize the angel as well?"

"That sounds about right." You said with a nod. Angewomon tried to pull her face out of LadyDevimon's ass, trying to object to you sticking your cock inside her rear end. But you had been waiting for this for a long time, and didn't want to wait much longer for your longtime digital partner to give in to an anal reaming. Getting behind the blonde, you stuck your cock between her cheeks, priming it up to a full erection before bringing the tip against her rectal entrance.

As you expected, it was much rougher to squeeze inside, as Angewomon had never taken it up her ass before. She whimpered as she dug her nails into the devil's ass, anticipating the shove inside her anus, even if she didn't like the idea of having herself be "sodomized" back there.

“Go ahead, my master,” LadyDevimon said, “do as you wish with the angel! Show her the wonders that come with sodomization!”

“N-no!” Angewomon said, gasping for air as she tried to pull away from the devil's ass. “I refuse to be degraded to such levels of debauchery! Master, don't...haaaaaugh...” The angel tensed up yet again, with the crown of your cock finally pushing itself deep inside her anus. Even in your case, it was a slow push thanks to her being an anal virgin. You were just happy to have access to another hole on your longtime partner, spicing things up between you even just bit a slightly mild margin.

“Look at her, master,” LadyDevimon said as she looked back at her angel counterpart, “she's really enjoying the way your cock rides up her anus! It's as expected, a virgin never really knows just what she's missing out on until she tried it.”

You pumped your hips against her pale ass, watching the cheeks bounce and jiggle with every thrust you have to give. Gripping her cheeks in your fingers, you couldn't help but dig your nails into her skin, getting an idea on just how soft and pillowy she was down below. You wanted to bury your face in there as well, but your cock was giving her the real satisfaction right now. You knew you would have to hold your time for the time being.

And there was Angewomon, caught between your rock stiff cock and a hard place in LadyDevimon's anus. Even by then, she was long gone in the devil's asshole, feeding herself of more of the spunk that you dumped in her rectal cavity. Even as you pumped away at the tall angel's rear, the devil spun around to meet with her mouth, wanting to have a taste of your spunk at long last.

“Mmm, so delectable...” LadyDevimon said aloud, reaching for Angewomon's nipples and giving them a firm squeeze. “And the fact it comes from your mouth makes the master's cum taste that much better!” Angewomon was still embarrassed, though less so after some time. She was slowly warming up to everything she was put through, her holy morals washing away in due time. For now, she had no problem being sodomized by your shaft, as well as feeding herself of your jizz and sharing it with her greatest enemy.

“Gods of the digital world, help me,” Angewomon cried out, her fingers reaching for her clit, “I just love how my ass feels with my master's cock inside me! I love it so much!” Hearing her cry out about it so loudly made you hold your hips against her giant ass, ready to burst thanks to how tight her anal cavity was. Even compared to LadyDevimon, she was so small it was a wonder you managed to get it in so deep to start. The angel monster cried out again, sucking on her lower lip as her voice was a bit more subdued in comparison to what sounds she made before. It was still music to your ears, eager to hear more of it coming from her and the devilish woman.

You pulled back from Angewomon's ass, taking a seat for a moment while Angewomon shivered from the release she felt. LadyDevimon chuckled, petting your blonde partner as she showed amusement. “There, now,” she said to Angewomon, “was that so bad?”

“No...no, not in the slightest,” Angewomon said with a sigh. “But...I did do some thinking.”

“Oh?”

“I've eaten a lot of cum today. And ass. So I find it's only fair that you do the same, don't you?”

“Wait, I'm not going to-GLFH!” But it was too late. Angewomon had already hopped into the air, hips swinging forward as they lunged onto LadyDevimon's head. With the devil down on the bed, the angel finally had her revenge as she pushed her anus over the pale blue face, forcing the devilish woman to eat her ass as your jizz dripped from her hole. You couldn't see it, as you were fixated on the devil's pussy, but your angelic partner had the biggest grin on her lips, possibly the biggest she had ever smiled in her entire life.

As she continued to get her revenge on the longtime rival, Angewomon rocked aggressively atop LadyDevimon, grunting as she did all she could to make her eat ass. You, however, decided to stuff your cock within the pale blue cunt, ready to drive satisfaction within her. It only seemed fair, as you had used almost every other hole presented to you today.

LadyDevimon ate your cum as it fell from Angewomon's asshole, feasting upon it even if it wasn't straight from the source. As your cock stuffed itself inside her pussy, she let out a high pitched squeal, her body already grown overly sensitive thanks to the things the three of you had been doing within the last hour. Given how many times you came in that same amount of time, you didn't think you were going to last for too much longer, either. But you really wanted to stuff the devil with your cum, with your angelic partner doing the same through her orifice.

You rocked away aggressively at LadyDevimon's tall body, grunting as you leaned into her. You held onto her thighs while Angewomon continued to rock against her face, eager to empty her bowels of your jizz. Even the devil was still eager to taste your fluids from her rival, as her tongue came out yet again, tickling away at her rear to get a full taste of what you had dumped inside her moments ago.

And then it happened; the three of you finally came in climax, all at the same time. It was a strange moment to experience, but you held your hips close to LadyDevimon, letting your seed dump into her canal with ease. The creamy substance flowed within her canal, filling up what it could due to the difference in size between the two of you. The devilish woman quivered underneath her rival, gripping her ass cheeks and spreading them out as she convulsed. Her fluids splashed out of her folds, spraying down your crotch as well, spraying down your skin and the sheets on the bed you were all sharing.

With Angewomon, you were surprised to find that it was LadyDevimon's tongue up her ass that pushed her over the edge. As it turned out she tickled her tunnel so hard she pushed against the outside of the vaginal canal, massaging away until the angel finally forced herself to rub at her clit. The blonde Digimon doubled over, quaking atop the devil as a sliver of saliva escaped her mouth.

You fell atop LadyDevimon at the end of your climax, resting atop her belly. Angewomon rolled off of her rival, letting out a happy sigh as she willingly repositioned herself just to make out with the pale blue woman. Everyone was covered in sweat and sex, exhausted from the actions you had been going through.

“So...since this was a threesome, who gets next?” you asked innocently.

Of course, even as their lips were locked together, you couldn't help but see their eyes locking onto one another, as if lightning had sparked between them. You stirred a silent argument by accident, and right now you were hoping that they wouldn't start up another fight.

Thank god you were all too tired for even that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
